Daimen Rad
}} was a former Gunnery Sargeant in the Republic Army. He has been retired from the military for quite some time and now earns a living as a solider of fortune taking on various missions (jobs) that send him and the ship he pilots to the various star systems within and out of the Republic. Biography Daimen Rad joined the Republic Army (When the Repbulic wasn't a "Fascist Dictatorship") and finally left the Republic Army when his unit was ordered to slaughter entire village that had no combatants in it despite what the intelligence reports had to say. After that day he resigned from the Republic Army and cashed in his retirement pension and purchased a small cargo sapcecarft (Something the same size as the Serenity ship from the TV Show FireFly and the movie Serenity). Daimen Rad is force senseative he just thinks that fate is on his side. The truth is that it his parents kept him from being taken by a Jedi Master. Daimen's father, a man who held the rank of Colonel in the Republic Army, wanted him to follow in his foot steps and when the time came when Daimen was old enough to enlist he did so. Early life Daimen Rad spent his childhood days just like any other typical military kid that moved from one solar system to the next. When his family came to Bagel, a small water world in the outer rim of the galaxy, a Jedi Knight tried to persuade his parents to allow Daimen to come back with him to Corscant to meet the Jedi Counsel and be trained in the ways of the force. However, Daimen's parents refused and the Jedi Knight left. Daimen's father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and when he came of age to enlist into the Republic Army he did so. Career Daimen's Reprublic Army career was a typical one with it's ups and downs and hard learned leassons that a Republic Army solider would learn as their military career progressed. To some in the Republic Army it would seam like years that it took Daimen Rad to make it to the rank of Gunnery Sargeant and finally be in charge of a unit. However, with his nature of getting himself into trouble with his superiors and cilvilian authorties one can understand why it took him so long to get promoted. The last time Daimen had gotten promotred to the rank of Gunnery Sargeant wasn't the way that he would have liked it to have been. The unit he was attached to had been sent to an outter rim world to stiffel an outrising against the Republic Government's current galatic policies concerning the outter rim worlds. His unit landed on the planet Doruls under heavy fire. He saw the destruction of their transport ship just as it was lifting off from the landing zone and then soon found out once all the fighting was over with that his unit had lost it's Gunnery Sargenant as soon as they made it half way up to where they were currently at. The commanding officer of Daimen's unit then promoted him to the rank of Gunnery Sargenant, a field grade promotion, due to his prior experience as a Gunnery Sargenant. From then on Daimen has been his units Gunnery Sargenant until Talos 7. Death Post-mortem Personality and traits Pretty much an easy going kind of person who dislikes the current polocies of the Republic Government. Has been known to get into brawls with other service members of the Republic Army, Navy, ect. Widely known for disobeying orders of his superiors and never leaving a fallen comrade behind. See also Category: Individuals Category:Male